


Third Base

by LaurysPrince



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, make out, the baseball au is an excuse lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: Alex and Maggie are in the same Baseball team in which everyone has a nickname.In the locker room after a tough game, Cocky Alex gets flirty with Tiny Maggie. She soon realizes there is an opportunity presenting itself for her to kiss the girl she wants to kiss.Based on my twitter post : https://twitter.com/SanvEOErs/status/1132604977250279425Because yall just like to command my life.





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Sanvers make out against the lockers on the wall.  
> Enjoy.

 

 

It always happened in the locker room. Always after an exhausting game. Always before joining the team outside for a drink. Maggie couldn’t exactly remember when or how it all started but apparently it never really bothered her enough to stop it. Now she was so used to it that she was waiting for it every. single. time.  
After every game, the baseball team would get back in the gymnasium and in the locker room to get their stuff. Maggie would open her locker, take off her baseball shirt, let herself be in a sport bra to cool her body down, and she would hydrate herself while checking her phone, waiting for all the girls to take their showers before taking hers. She liked to shower in silence so she could relax completely. And that’s when Alex would come in : Alex was the last of them to take her shower before her, so Maggie and she were generally the last one of the team in the locker room. They would talk and, eventually after five minutes, Maggie would go take her shower and Alex would wait for her so they could leave the place together.  
Right now Maggie was still waiting but she knew Alex was in the shower after she saw Vasquez and Lucy get out of the shower. It was the usual order : Vicky left to shower at home, just like Lena and Sam. There were two showers with hot water. Sara and Amaya would go first because Vasquez and Lucy showered together to ‘save water’, so there was no way anyone would dare to try and shower next to them. This left Alex after Lucy and Vasquez, and then Maggie.

 

“Hey, Tiny.” Vasquez called; her hand looped around Lucy’s waist as they were about to leave together to join Sara and Amaya waiting for them outside. “How’s your wrist?”

“I’m good, Captain.” she chuckled, calling Vasquez by her nickname too but also by her title.

“Alex threw that ball so hard I thought your glove was gonna get on fire catching it.” Lucy laughed then, remembering just how far Alex was from Maggie and how fast the ball travelled the distance between them. Yet, Maggie didn’t miss it, didn’t think twice, and she threw herself onto that ball to catch it in time.

“Yeah, well, it felt a bit like it…!” Maggie agreed mockingly. “For real though, I’m good.”

“Okay, good to know. But you’ll probably have to get it checked. For the Coach’s peace of mind, you know.” Vasquez told her, apparently feeling sorry for that.

“You sure he won’t let me play without a paper…?”

“Afraid not, Sawyer… Hey, you’re coming to Tristan’s party tonight, right?” Vasquez asked then, just for Maggie to refresh her memory.

“Yeah, of course. I told Vicky I’ll probably be there around 9:30 though. I’ve got some teaching to do tonight.” Maggie explained.

“Okay, cool, sure. Just don’t forget the Tequila.” she smiled comprehensively before giggling as Lucy kisses her cheek adoringly.

“See you there, Tiny!” Lucy told her when the couple leaves together.

“See you!” Maggie chuckled.

Maggie closes her locker after grabbing a towel, leaving it on the bench, and she focuses her attention back to her phone. Kara sent her a text ten minutes ago to tell her she was already at the library because she had homework to do, that Maggie could take her time.  
Kara was her student for the semester. She had offered the high-school girl some extra classes after Alex mentioned Kara had some difficulties with History. Alex was in University studying bioengineering, so the History class was long gone off of her memory. Maggie was studying Geography, and with that came the history of geography, so her brain was more fresh than Alex’s. Plus she loved that subject. Kara just needed some tips and tricks to remember the dates, eventually Maggie would also teach her some funny anecdotes about a specific time period for her to remember the important events. Maggie knew History wasn’t everyone’s favorite subject, but she knew how to make it easier to learn.

 

“Hey Sawyer.” Alex called behind her after resting her hand on the locker’s door, not so far from Maggie’s head. “That was a pretty epic jump you did out there. How’s your wrist?”

“Oh, thanks, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Maggie smiled as she turns around to face Alex, who had her undercut only towel dried and was back into her casual outfit. Maggie rested her back against the lockers and showed the taller girl that she could use her wrist just fine. “See, it’s all good. Your ankle?”

“Meh… I’ve been through worse. I might need to get it checked for Henderson’s peace of mind though… We could go get our paper together if you want?” she smiled.

“Sure. And, well, you got us a homerun in the end so...” Maggie grins. “Thanks for the sacrifice, Danvers.”

Alex chuckled with her. They really had that strange connection ever since Maggie joined the baseball team, and it was like a ritual of them now to stay there together after everyone else was gone. Alex had the keys of the gymnasium and Coach Henderson spent his life in his office since his son got himself a job.  
They weren’t really in a rush, and Alex just liked spending time with Maggie in general, even outside of the baseball team’s activities. She had a girlfriend dumping her because she was spending extra time with Maggie once. She didn’t really care though, and she even heard Maggie had the same ex-girlfriend story. That’s one of the many things they had in common.

Though, when she thinks back, it wasn’t always this easy. Alex was one of the best team members. She was tall, had long legs, could run faster than most girls… she was like the standards people wanted to reach, just like Sam was. So when Maggie first arrived on Campus at the beginning of the year asking to be on the baseball team created three years ago, Alex and her friends kind of belittled her.  
“She’s short”, “she’s too small”, “she’ll probably ask for Pitcher or Catcher”, and plenty of other hurtful comments.  
Alex now regretted everything she said back then and she even came clean to Maggie about it. Maggie didn’t care anymore, but the first impression was always the reason of a nickname, and nobody could choose theirs. For Maggie, obviously, it was Tiny. From day one and for as long as she will be in the Team.  
She admitted the same day to Alex that it used to make her feel uncomfortable, but now she owned it and even used it as a way to impress others. Sure she was small, but her place on the podium would be high. And she wasn’t the only one with a nickname anyway. Everyone was proudly wearing theirs like a medal around their necks :

Susan Vasquez, the Pitcher, was called Captain for obvious reasons.  
Vicky Donahue, the Catcher, was called Princess, because no matter what, she would always come on the field with her hair, makeup and nails perfectly done. Alex told Maggie that Vicky was her first crush, but she preferred her as a friend.  
Lena Luthor, the Shortstop, was Foxy because she was the one always building strategies to anticipate certain moves and analyzing the opposite team.  
Lucy Lane, the First Base, was Fury because of her temper. She was cute, but very intimidating when she wanted to be.  
Sara Lance, the Second Base, was Canary, because of some inside jokes told before Maggie arrived.  
Amaya Jiwe, the Right Field, was Tiger because she was the fierce gladiator of the team and also had this excellent run and jump timing, even with the ball being thrown so high she could barely see it.  
Samantha Arias, the Left Field, was Angel simply because she was the kindest person anyone had ever met.  
Alex Danvers, the Center Field, was called Cocky because she wasn’t afraid of showing off. She’d let everyone know that she was good and proud of herself at any opportunity given to her. But everyone knew, both in the team and in the stadium, that Alex had good reasons to be proud of herself : she was one of the best and was expected to be the best in everything she did in life.

So, sure, like everyone else, Maggie knew she was the smallest of the team and clearly deserved the nickname Tiny. But even though she could look disadvantaged, the first time she walked on the field she arrived confident and proved everybody that she deserved to be part of the team.  
One thing Maggie could do better than them : throw herself out there. She could jump high, far, twist her whole body, extend her arms further, end up with her face in the grass, and yet she would get up faster and align her body perfectly to throw the ball with precision to save the game.  
Ten minutes had been enough for Alex to change her mind on this new girl. Specifically when Maggie caught the ball mid-air to the right and threw it in that smooth straight line for Lucy to cut the batter out before they could get to the first base. And it had been a pretty high ball, so Alex had not been the only one to be surprised by Maggie’s abilities. Lucy almost missed the ball out of being so impressed, but eventually Maggie’s throw had been so perfect that it all went smoothly and easy.  
Since that day, playing with Maggie as a third base became almost reassuring. She’d never risk missing a foul line, she was not afraid of running, was not afraid of jumping, and certainly was not afraid of people trusting her to catch their ball to stop a runner to her base.

Alex was a fielder, so she had that reputation of being a fast runner, of being the one to throw far and fast. But she also was one of the first to trust Maggie’s receptions. She could throw sometimes too hard for the others who would hurt themselves trying to catch a straight ball without any rebound. But when she was throwing the ball to Maggie from afar, she knew Maggie would find that perfect reception to save the ball and her wrist.  
They had this complicity to themselves, this understanding that didn’t need any words on the field. Sometimes, Alex believed they didn’t need words at all, anywhere. She liked to get lost in Maggie’s eyes and hear her laugh, and just exist for it. Maggie had been a surprise for one day and was a gift everyday.

 

“Really sorry about your wrist…” Alex told her, meaning every word she said.

“It’s okay, I told you I could get it and I did.” Maggie tried to reassure her. “We delayed the point and won the game in the end. It’s what matters.” She said softly.

“Still, I could be more gentle with you sometimes. I just forget you’re not made of steel.” Alex said, looking down to Maggie’s body, her chest only covered with her sport bra and her abs exposed, strong and twitching under her eyes. “I mean… at least not your wrist.” She grins playfully.

“Oh, you want to be more gentle with me now?” Maggie smiled, dimples on display and blush flashing in Alex’s eyes as she’s very aware of the look Alex was giving her.

Alex just laughed, tapping her fingers on the locker she was resting her left hand on. Seeing Maggie being so adorable with her after fighting like a champ on the field was always funny to her. The girl really was something else. She was worth staying in late. She was worth trying and pushing herself further.

“I mean… I can be.” Alex dared to continue, feeling comfortable around Maggie. “If you need me to be, of course.”

“I don’t need you to be gentle.” Maggie said, her eyes getting lost around Alex’s features while she used her index finger to pock Alex’s belly, making her laugh at the tease. “Though I’m sure a gentle Cocky Alex could be surprisingly… likable.”

Alex could feel it in her guts and in her throat : Maggie was definitely flirting back. She had a hard time believing it, but her voice was deep and there was this unique vulnerability that she would only let out when she was with Alex.  
However, if Alex was leading this conversation, Maggie had no problem following her. So Alex leaned in closer, gently, feeling this old and good tension between them be pressed the closer their bodies were to one another. She was still holding herself onto the lockers but her right hand came to brush Maggie’s hair off of her face, like an excuse to touch her, to be closer sooner. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that Maggie’s skin was calling her everytime they brushed accidentally or intentionally. A hug. A kiss on the cheek. A hand on the arm…

Maggie didn’t need a lot of time to register what was about to happen. She kind of looked for it after all. So she pressed her back against the lockers and straightened her posture, which got her to be closer to Alex’s face leaning into her already. She could feel her cheeks burning when Alex’s hand touched her. Her eyes refused to close because she needed to see everything, looking back and forth between Alex’s hazel eyes and cherry lips. She could see Alex’s eyes doing the same thing, and it felt amazing, exciting.  
But she didn’t know how to react at first. Maggie was supposed to stand against the lockers just like Alex was supposed to stand there in front of her with her arm up against the lockers. They were supposed to smile, to talk, to laugh. But feeling Alex’s lips softly touching hers, so tentatively… feeling Alex tilting her head to kiss her a little better… feeling Alex’s neck stretch backward as her lips leave hers to catch a first breath away, and then stretch forward again to kiss her even better than before… After taking in every movement Alex did to make sure she was comfortable with all of this, Maggie’s hand found their place on Alex’s hips, pressing down enough to lift herself up and meet Alex so she could kiss her back this time. Because it felt good to be kissed by Alex, but to be the one kissing Alex made it feel more right. It validated every question Alex had been quietly asking her.

This kiss felt like a one-way ticket to Heaven for Alex. She had been captivated by Maggie’s smile for so many weeks, painted Maggie’s lips in her mind so many times, imagined the softness of this touch against hers in so many dreams… But now reality had smashed the dreams away, the sensation of Maggie kissing her being so much better than she could have ever imagine.  
Alex’s hand came to the back of Maggie’s neck and pulled her even closer than before, communicating this hunger, this desire that was now so happily getting appeased. Maggie wasn’t one to be too shy with Alex so when Alex leaned in again, she opened her mouth and teased Alex’s lips with her tongue, opening her eyes briefly to enjoy her reaction.  
The sigh that escaped Alex’s lungs freed her from so much apprehension, filled her with so much more confidence. She welcomed Maggie’s tongue in her mouth to play with hers while Maggie was pulling her closer, their bodies now flushed together. Alex had to keep a hand against the lockers if she didn’t want to fall because feeling Maggie’s hands travelling up her back, even just through her shirt, it sent chills she didn’t expect to ever feel in her life.

This kiss and those movements went on until Alex started to stroke Maggie’s thigh with her free hand and Maggie responded by lifting it for Alex to pull it up against her waist. After Maggie passed her arms around Alex’s neck, she jumped and Alex welcomed her in her arms, keeping her pressed against the lockers the way she wanted.  
The gasp that Maggie let out went straight to feed Alex’s cockiness and drew a smile on her face. She felt Maggie’s hand on her shoulders and in her hair, felt her chest against hers, felt her legs around her waist. She felt Maggie small but everything was like a perfect fit.  
Alex opened her eyes then to look into Maggie’s, and she saw her eyes darkened by the same desire, saw her cheeks were burned bright red by the same sort of shy lust.

“I didn’t know Tiny Sawyer could run pass first base so fast…” Alex challenged then; her forehead pressed to Maggie’s as they pant together before Alex starts kissing along Maggie’s jaw, up to her cheek, next to her ear, all this while feeling Maggie shiver.

All of those kisses were so soft that Maggie grabbed Alex’s neck and shoulder, keeping her close and asking for more, squeezing her legs together against Alex’s waist. Her fingers were soon scratching Alex’s scalp, feeling the groan it triggered vibrate against her neck in return, along with a light bite followed by a warm tongue.

“And I thought you liked me better on the third base.” Maggie smiled before her lips could be stolen by Alex’s strong mouth and tongue again. She could feel Alex’s hunger for her and it made her head spin. She let herself melt for Alex, trusting the girl to hold her.

“Who’s being cocky now?” Alex asked her between kisses, her hands squeezing Maggie’s thighs as she grinds her hips into her, pressing her harder against the lockers again and forcing a moan out of Maggie before the girl could hide her face against her shoulder. “God, this feels amazing…” she says in her neck, lips attacking Maggie’s skin again.

“You kiss me better when you shut up, Danvers.” Maggie challenged, grabbing Alex’s hair to pull her up and kiss her again, stopping her from talking more than she wanted.

Alex couldn’t deny her that truth. She stopped talking for her own sake and just savored this moment as everything in her heart fell into place. She was holding the most beautiful girl in her arms, and this girl was kissing her with a passion Alex could only describe as hers.  
They felt the same desire for one another and it all made sense to them now : they really didn’t need to use words sometimes. For now, listening to their heart felt like it was enough to understand each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sunshines :)  
> I'd like to thank everyone who asked me to write this piece lol. I truly hope you all enjoy it now that it's more than just a tweet.  
> If you wanna chat, I'm always here in the comment section :)  
> I'll see you around for another Sanvers story !!


End file.
